


Paper

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Busted [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Closets, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily tugged her panties up and smoothed out her skirt, “This is going to suck.”</p>
<p>He tugged her close for a chaste kiss, “But was it worth it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper

The quick paced clicking of Garcia’s heels worked their way up the hall and into the bullpen, “Hey, Morgan?”

He looked up from his computer, “What’s up?”

“Do you have the key for the supply closet at the other end of the hall?  This one is out of printer paper.”

Morgan pulled open his desk drawer, “Just one pack?”

She shook her head, “A whole box.  I go through it crazy fast.”

He stood, “I’ll bring it to ya.  Just give me a bit.”

She leaned in and pecked his cheek, “You are my hero.”

He chuckled and headed down the hall.  Their normal supply closet was across from Garcia’s office, but there was another with extra paper and less often used supplies at the far end of the building.  It was a little bigger so they shoved the spare evidence boards and random pieces of furniture in there as well.

Morgan tried the knob, just to be sure, before using the key and opening the door.  “Holy shit!”  He jumped back.

Two sets of eyes looked back at him with a deer in the headlights look, hands and other parts in compromising situations.

Morgan yanked the door back shut and returned to his desk.  There was no way he was getting that out of his head any time soon.

=====

After the door slammed shut, Emily turned back to her partner, “Crap.”

He smirked before leaned back down and resuming their kiss, hips rocking against her.  “We’ll deal with it later.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as his cock resumed its motions within her.  “Way later.  Harder.”

One hand on a hip to hold her still, he increased his pace and pounded her into the low filing cabinet she was perched on.  In an instant they were reaching near completion again, driving one another wild.

He felt her walls begin to flutter and bit down on the spot where her neck met her shoulder, allowing her orgasm to draw his out of him.  They rode the waves out together until they were both panting for breath.  Once he was flaccid, he stood up and gently tugged out of her, smirking at the slight whine she gave at the loss of connection.  He tucked himself back in and did up his belt.  He knew Morgan hadn’t really gotten a good view of anything, his still had his suit coat on and he hadn’t even pulled his pants down.  Though with Emily’s panties around her ankles and skirt hiked to her hips, the what was pretty plain to see.

Emily tugged her panties up and smoothed out her skirt, “This is going to suck.”

He tugged her close for a chaste kiss, “But was it worth it?”

“With you?  It’s always worth it.”


End file.
